Series 7
* Robert Hartshorne & Ed Welch |narrator(s)= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=26 |released=October 6, 2003 - November 10, 2003 |previous=Season 6 |next=Season 8}} The '''seventh season' of Thomas & Friends first aired in October 2003 in the UK. It first premiered on DVD and VHS in the UK the same day it aired on TV in the same month. All twenty-six episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis with original music in the UK and Michael Brandon with new music in the US. Michael Angelis also narrated four episodes for the US release, New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. This season was filmed during HiT Entertainment's acquisition of Gullane Entertainment. An episode is paired with the eighth and ninth season airings on PBS and Nick Jr airings on weekends. Production Episodes 6th October 2003 |01-5=#01 |01-6=On her first day, Emily takes Annie and Clarabel, which makes Thomas cross. He eventually forgives her after saving him from hitting a broken down Oliver. |02-1=PercyGetsitRight47.png |02-2=Percy Gets it Right |02-3=Paul Larson |02-4=6th October 2003 7th October 2003 |02-5=#02 |02-6=Percy is worried over a wobbly line and tries to tell the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt, but he's too late as Thomas sets off to collect a prize bull. |03-1=Bill,BenandFergus26.png |03-2=Bill, Ben and Fergus |03-3=Brian Trueman |03-4=8th October 2003 |03-5=#03 |03-6=Bill and Ben become fed up with Fergus' orders and decide to rebel, which leads to trouble. |04-1=TheOldBridge44.png |04-2=The Old Bridge The Old Iron Bridge |04-3=Paul Larson |04-4=9th October 2003 |04-5=#04 |04-6=Skarloey puffs across a damaged bridge and ends up dangling over the river below. He becomes afraid to cross it again until Rheneas runs out of water on the bridge. |05-1=Edward'sBrassBand45.png |05-2=Edward's Brass Band |05-3=Robyn Charteris |05-4=6th October 2003 10th October 2003 |05-5=#05 |05-6=Edward is excited when he is to take the brass band to a concert until a huge boiler from a ship knocks him on his side, leaving Bertie to take the brass band. |06-1=What'stheMatterwithHenry?39.png |06-2=What's the Matter with Henry? |06-3=George Tarry |06-4=13th October 2003 |06-5=#06 |06-6=Thomas, Percy and Henry are sent to collect coal trucks/cars and take them to the docks. Henry is feeling ill but Thomas and Percy don't believe him and leave him a long line of trucks/freight cars. |07-1=JamesandtheQueenofSodor49.png |07-2=James and the Queen of Sodor |07-3=Paul Larson |07-4=6th October 2003 14th October 2003 |07-5=#07 |07-6=Gordon is irritated with James' boasting so he tricks him into collecting the Queen of Sodor. James doesn't realize it is actually an old barge until he arrives. |08-1=TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop41.png |08-2=The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop The Refreshment Lady's Stand |08-3=James Mason |08-4=15th October 2003 |08-5=#08 |08-6=The Refreshment Lady is very busy, so Peter Sam is chosen to take her around the railway to find a spot for her new tea shop/stand. |09-1=TheSpotlessRecord51.png |09-2=The Spotless Record Spotless Record |09-3=Paul Larson |09-4=16th October 2003 |09-5=#09 |09-6=A new tank engine named Arthur has a spotless record, meaning he has never been naughty or had an accident. Thomas gets a cheeky idea and plays a trick on Arthur to spoil his spotless record. |10-1=Toby'sWindmill55.png |10-2=Toby's Windmill Toby and the Windmill |10-3=David Mitton Jan Page |10-4=6th October 2003 17th October 2003 |10-5=#10 |10-6=Toby's favourite/favorite place is the old windmill. One night, the windmill is put in danger when it is struck by lightning. |11-1=BadDayAtCastleLoch43.png |11-2=Bad Day at Castle Loch |11-3=Jenny McDade |11-4=6th October 2003 20th October 2003 |11-5=#11 |11-6=Donald and Douglas are instructed to take a special load for Callan Castle's reopening. Disaster strikes when a fallen tree and landslide leave them stranded all night. |12-1=RheneasandtheRollerCoaster34.png |12-2=Rheneas and the Roller Coaster |12-3=James Mason |12-4=21st October 2003 |12-5=#12 |12-6=Rheneas is concerned he won't be special enough for some schoolchildren until he is diverted onto an old mountain line and has a wild ride. |13-1=Salty'sStormyTale41.png |13-2=Salty's Stormy Tale |13-3=Polly Churchill |13-4=22nd October 2003 |13-5=#13 |13-6=Salty becomes upset when Thomas and Percy make fun of him. On the way home, Salty and Fergus come across a lighthouse with its generator broken down. |14-1=SnowEngine59.png |14-2=Snow Engine Oliver the Snow Engine |14-3=Jenny McDade |14-4=6th October 2003 23rd October 2003 |14-5=#14 |14-6=Oliver hates snow but changes his mind after he slips on some icy rails and he and Toad must spend the night crashed through a giant snowman. |15-1=SomethingFishy33.png |15-2=Something Fishy |15-3=Paul Larson |15-4=24th October 2003 |15-5=#15 |15-6=The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt is looking for engines to run the coastal line. Arthur wishes to, as he's already been there and sees it as his favourite/favorite place. Thomas is chosen instead, and he complains about the smell of fish. |16-1=TheRunawayElephant29.png |16-2=The Runaway Elephant |16-3=George Tarry |16-4=27th October 2003 |16-5=#16 |16-6=When Duncan is asked to take an elephant statue to a new park, he carelessly leaves behind the brake van. |17-1=PeaceAndQuiet32.png |17-2=Peace and Quiet |17-3=Paul Larson |17-4=28th October 2003 |17-5=#17 |17-6=Murdoch arrives to help with the goods work but gets annoyed when Salty and Harvey continuously ask questions. |18-1=FergusBreakstheRules34.png |18-2=Fergus Breaks the Rules Thomas and the Search for Fergus |18-3=Jan Page |18-4=29th October 2003 |18-5=#18 |18-6=Diesel is sent to help Fergus at the Cement Works, where he tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. |19-1=BulgyRidesAgain60.png |19-2=Bulgy Rides Again |19-3=Brian Trueman |19-4=30th October 2003 |19-5=#19 |19-6=More summer holidaymakers/vacationers are flocking to Sodor but Thomas and Emily are under maintenance, so The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt puts Bulgy back into service. |20-1=HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse44.png |20-2=Harold and the Flying Horse |20-3=Robin Kingsland |20-4=31st October 2003 |20-5=#20 |20-6=The Vicar is organizing a Village Fete but Harold feels left out and wishes to help in some way. He gets his chance when Pegasus, the carthorse, gets stuck in a ditch. |21-1=TheGrandOpening54.png |21-2=The Grand Opening |21-3=James Mason |21-4=3rd November 2003 |21-5=#21 |21-6=Harold has engine trouble, so the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt choose to ride the hot air balloon to the opening of a new station instead. |22-1=BestDressedEngine48.png |22-2=Best Dressed Engine |22-3=Polly Churchill |22-4=4th November 2003 |22-5=#22 |22-6=The engines are celebrating May Day and they are all decorated. James comes up with a "Best Dressed Engine" competition but Gordon sees decorations as undignified. |23-1=GordonAndSpencer49.png |23-2=Gordon and Spencer |23-3=Lee Pressman |23-4=5th November 2003 |23-5=#23 |23-6=Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer who is taking the Duke and Duchess to a party. Gordon advises Spencer to take on water, but he refuses to listen. |24-1=NotSoHastyPuddings52.png |24-2=Not So Hasty Puddings Not So Hasty Cakes Thomas and the Avalanche |24-3=Robyn Charteris |24-4=6th November 2003 |24-5=#24 |24-6=Thomas is cross with Elizabeth for telling him he's not reliable enough when The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt assigns her to deliver some Christmas Puddings/Cakes to the harbour/harbor. |25-1=TrustyRusty45.png |25-2=Trusty Rusty |25-3=James Mason |25-4=7th November 2003 |25-5=#25 |25-6=Rusty alerts the other engines about damage to The Old Wooden Bridge but Duncan doesn't trust him, especially when he needs more coal for the journey home and the nearest coal bunker is on the other side of the bridge. |26-1=ThreeCheersforThomas61.png |26-2=Three Cheers for Thomas Hooray for Thomas |26-3=Jan Page |26-4=6th October 2003 10th November 2003 |26-5=#26 |26-6=Thomas takes some children to their annual sports day and starts to dream of winning a medal. Percy suggests having a race so Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to stop to help the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt.}} Songs * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Refreshment Lady * The Tailor * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Harold's Pilots * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Fisherman * The Dockyard Manager * The Captain * 'Arry and Bert * Stephen Hatt * The Storyteller * One Member of the Railway Board * Stepney * Terence * Trevor * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Coaling Plant Manager * Farmer Trotter * Big Mickey * Henrietta * George * Butch * Tiger Moth * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer McColl * Farmer Finney * Nancy * Cyril the Fogman * Miss Jenny * The Special Visitor * One of the stone-dropping boys * The Butler * The Fire Brigade * Headmaster Hastings * Three other members of the Railway Board * Duke * The Crovan's Gate Policeman * The Dryaw Policeman * Daisy * BoCo * Class 40 * S.C. Ruffey * Bulstrode * The Elsbridge Cricket Club Characters Introduced * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Brass Band * Lord Callan * The Teacher * Dusty Miller * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor Trivia * This was the final season of many things: ** David Mitton's final season as director. ** Phil Fehrle's last season as producer. ** Peter Urie's last season as executive producer. ** The final season to have Robin Kingsland, Brian Trueman, and Jenny McDade to write episodes for the series to date. **The final season of the Classic Series. ** The last season in which Robyn Charteris wrote episodes for the series until the thirteenth season. ** The final season to include music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. ** The final season to use music composed with Proteus 2, Proteus 1, Proteus 2000, Proteus 3 and Virtuoso 2000. ** The final season to use 35mm film. ** The final season in 4:3 fullscreen in Japan (as well as the last season to be released on Japanese video tapes). ** The final season to use the original opening credits and theme. ** The final season produced by Gullane Entertainment. ** The final season dubbed by The Maidstone Studios. ** The final season dubbed by Mike Erander. ** The final season to have Britt Allcroft involved in production, as well as the only season to have her as script consultant. ** The final season to feature Terence until the twenty-first season. * This was also the first season of several things: ** Michael Brandon's first season as narrator. ** Jocelyn Stevenson's first season as executive producer. ** Jan Page's first and only season as script editor. ** The first season to use the Thomas & Friends logo in the opening titles. ** The first season not dubbed in Norwegian or Slovenian. ** The first season filmed under HiT Entertainment. ** The first season not fully released on VHS in any country. * This marks the only for several things: ** The only season to have different soundtracks in different regions. In the US, the episodes were recomposed with music by Robert Hartshorne and using the eighth season intro with Engine Roll Call as the theme. (The Original Season 7 Music were Still Viewed in the US on the Japanese Tape) ** The only season to have Jan Page, George Tarry, and Polly Churchill as episode writers for series. ** The only season to have Lee Pressman write episodes for the series until the seventeenth season. ** Jan Page's only season as script editor. * US versions of Gordon and Spencer, Emily's New Coaches, The Spotless Record, Peace and Quiet, Harold and the Flying Horse, Bulgy Rides Again, and Salty's Stormy Tale scored by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell were released on the New Friends for Thomas and Thomas and the Jet Engine VHS/DVDs respectively in 2004. * UK versions of the season, excluding Snow Engine, A Bad Day at Castle Loch, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, The Grand Opening and The Runaway Elephant, with music recomposed by Robert Hartshorne were broadcast on Nick Jr. between episodes from the eighth or ninth seasons and included on the Bumper Party Collection! DVD. * This season uses more stock footage than any other season to date. * This season has the most episodes broadcast out of production order. * This season was never shown in Norway, Spain or Germany. * The CiTV broadcasts of this season saw the return of two episodes being compiled into one 10-minute block. The only difference is that the opening titles were shown again at the end of the first episode. At the same time, CiTV also compiled the previous episodes from the sixth season into 10 minute blocks. * This season was produced in association with Nickelodeon UK, as indicated by the endboard seen on Nick Jr. airings of the episodes. de:Staffel 7 es:Temporada 7 he:העונה השביעית ja:第7シーズン pl:Seria 7 zh:第7季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons Category:Classic Series Category:Season 7 episodes